


永恆

by dazaimusui1203



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaimusui1203/pseuds/dazaimusui1203
Summary: 「主所應許我們的就是永生。」(約翰一書)
Relationships: Don "Wardaddy" Collier/Boyd "Bible" Swan
Kudos: 2





	永恆

如果敘述化為影像一幕幕地流動，你可以看見我此刻身處在名為「怒火」的雪曼戰車中，滿身泥濘與血汗正為一個男人包紮左上臂．而不用我說你一定也看出來，那男人就是你。

我暫且不去想你會對這畫面的視角作何評斷，因為，我忽然想起以前在巴黎某間戲院，你是如何批評那齣電影的───

那天是個難得的休假日，我們卻睡得像兩頭死豬，直到黃昏才醒來。戈多和格雷迪不見蹤影，「反正都來到巴黎不如就看場電影吧。」當時你向我如此提議。

其實這時期的電影主題都差不多：戰爭、愛情、死亡。你挑了一部電影，劇情主軸裡出現的戰車形似「怒火」，影片接近尾聲男女主角在坦克內擁吻死別，這時你偏過頭來悄聲對我說：「裡面根本臭得要死，我要是那女的可能只想吐！」，我笑著搖頭不置可否。

當我們走出戲院夜幕已低垂。但是路上滿是像我們一樣看完電影，散步街上的群眾，街道兩旁的露天咖啡廳也人聲鼎沸。巴黎的夜晚已經很久沒有像今天這樣快活，自由又重回這個國家了。我們一句話也沒說卻心有戚戚焉地走著，你忽然間問我餓不餓，眼神指引我看向對街的一個炸麵包小攤販。天，我這才想起來一整天都沒吃東西。

我們就站在人行道邊，倚著一盞路燈大咬著炸麵包。餡料很燙口，但是你還是充滿興致地邊吃邊評論著那部電影。你覺得導演呈現的角度太過煽情，「看色情片也不用花我這麼多錢」當你嚼著麵包皮時這麼嘀咕著。

然後我們陷入一片沉默。

今天這一切：電影、炸麵包以及歡笑的人群，這些我們已經遠離太久，至於不知如何應對，過往習以為常的日子。

沒來由地，我突然想起一句已忘了出自何處的話：「你聽過『閒散之手乃邪惡之溫床』這句話嗎？」。

「才不，邪惡從來就不容許怠惰，那混世大魔王此刻肯定還留在他辦公室裡，兢兢業業地調整他繡著卐字的紅色臂章，深怕就歪了那麼一公分！」你把麵包紙袋空投至垃圾桶裡的時候說著。

畫面浮現，我不由得笑出聲來：「『只是我告訴你們，要愛你們的仇敵，為那逼迫你們的禱告。』」

「去你的，聖經，去你的！我今天不是聽你傳福音的，別破壞老子的好心情。」你翻了一個大白眼。

「要愛你的敵人，如同愛著你的「怒火」，如同上帝愛著世人，柯利爾。」我注視著你眼眸裡的兩環湛藍時想。

───畫面又回到開頭，我正替你包紮被流彈劃傷的創口。

你一雙海藍色的眼睛同樣直直地瞅著我。

但我可不會像那可笑的女主角一樣湊上你的唇，你的眼神告訴卻我你是認真的。就像那個休假日即將結束的前十五分鐘，你在返回宿舍途中的前一個路口，突然把我推入轉角的暗巷，一時我差點以為是未肅清的德軍攻擊我們了，然而接下來你卻雙手環抱我的腰作勢要吻我，我嚇的雙手扳著你的肩頭試圖在我們之間空出一道理性的距離。你感覺到了，但是你的右手依然撫上我的後頸部，望著我的眼神宛如現在這樣。

我的腦筋已經一片空白了，箴言是我唯一的防禦：「人若愛世界，愛父的心就不在他身上了。原來世界上的一切，就如同肉體的私慾，視覺的私慾，今生的驕傲，都不是出自上帝，而是從凡間來的。」我看著你，希望你能感受到勸告，閒散原來才是慾望的溫床。

你終究是聽進去了，最後你不過是拍拍我的後頸鬆開了我，然後回到宿舍，彷彿我們不曾轉錯方向。

如今我又得拒絕你第二次，並且可能是最後一次。人不可能踏進同一條河流兩次，此情也非此景，我們距離死不過一塊鋼板的距離，我的內心有部分因此受到誘惑而動搖，只須我伸出雙臂就可敞開失樂園的門扉。

「凡間的物慾都是短暫的，奉行上帝的意旨卻是永恆。」，我記得我是這麼說的，但是那並非上帝之言，頓時，我覺得自己像個販賣贖罪卷的神棍。

天上的父啊！祢會生氣嗎？唐恩，你會因此生我的氣嗎？我幾乎不敢正眼看著你，然而你笑了，雖然看不到但我曉得，因為你帶著笑意也喃喃重複了一次：「永恆。」

**Author's Note:**

> 2017作  
> 這是第一部同人作。  
> 莫忘初衷：當個快樂的自耕農。


End file.
